Roses and Thorns
by EpicKitty8
Summary: Centuries before Zoey Redbird was thrown into a battle between Light and Darkness, two girls in the heart of the Salem Witch Trials were destined for much the same thing. Evelyn Balister and Anastasia White; two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang. Light and Darkness. The battle begins... Full summary inside. Rating may change. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Evelyn

_Centuries before Zoey Redbird was thrown into a battle between Light and Darkness, two girls in the heart of the Salem Witch Trials were destined for much the same thing. After being Marked, accused of witchcraft, and nearly burned at the stake, Evelyn Balister was rescued by the High Priestess of the Cambridge House of Night. While life as a vampyre was rich with surprising new abilities and the wonders of old magic, a dark vengeance burned within Evelyn, threatening to consume her, or worse. Consume all. The battle begins…_

He was strange looking. _Very _strange looking. A sapphire crescent moon blazed against the pale skin on the center of his forehead while sapphire markings, similar to knots, framed his eyes in a mask. Besides the tattoos, the man looked almost normal. I say almost since his skin was strangely pale, flawless, with no blemish or pock, and almost glowing in the fading light of the day.

"Who is that? Do you know him Evelyn?" Katrina asked from beside me. I shook my head, slinging the basket I was carrying onto my other arm. It held the medicine the village doctor had prescribed to me, as well as some sweets kind Ms. Tabbit had given me for Lily.

"Not in the slightest. I've never seen a man like that in my entire life," I replied, coughing slightly as I shielded my eyes from the late afternoon sun. _'Which won't explain why he's at my door,' _I thought, taking a hesitant step forward. "Hello?" I called, gripping onto my skirt while trying to ignore the pain in my chest, which burned internally with the slightest movement. The man's head snapped towards me, eyes bright and wide in his head. My stomach did an uncomfortable flip when my eyes caught his, two blazing emeralds in his skull.

"Evelyn Balister! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The ceremonial words slithered out of his mouth and into my soul, turning my heart cold with fear and almost stopping its beat altogether.

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" I cried, taking a few steps back. The mysterious stranger pointed one long, bony finger at my head. Like a shot to the face, white hot pain exploded across my forehead. My basket flew from my arms as I went down, Katrina's screams echoing in my ears.

_Earlier that morning… _

Sunlight splashed into my room from my open window, dripping across the wooden floorboards and winding itself into my sister's hair. I sat up, careful not to disturb Lily, and crept out of the room. Once I was out safely in the hall, I let out the cough I'd been holding in. You see, last night I felt a bit under the weather, so I retired early. Today, my condition has appeared to have gotten worse. I could feel the beginnings of a headache building up behind my eyes as well as soreness blossoming in my chest.

'_Oh, I dearly hope I haven't caught anything like scarlet fever, or worse, a plague no one has discovered yet,' _I thought, looking up at the thatched roof in a silent plea to God. _'How truly horrible it would be if I got Lily or Adam sick while Father was away. What if he returned to find us all dead?!' _Mentally kicking myself, I shook my head and descended the creaky staircase. _'No need to think like that. You're probably fine. It's just a little cold or something. Nothing to get too worried about,' _was my first thought before I was doubled over on the floor as coughs raked through my body. _'Never mind. I'll have to see the physician today to inquire about this...this disease.' _Now with a solid plan in my head, I turned into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, hoping the smell of food would awaken my elder brother and younger sister. We all three were the only ones currently in the house.

Father was a sort of merchant, a man who loved to travel and collect new goods to sell in the raggedy little shop built into the side of our house. Right now he was away on business visiting with a partner of his. What they were discussing, I didn't know, but I had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with marrying me off to some eligible bachelor in a city a few miles outside of our hometown of Salem. I trusted Father would make a good decision for me, yet the idea of marrying someone I'd never met before was a little terrifying.

'_You'll be fine. Just look at how Mother and Father turned out,' _the little voice in the back of my head murmured. _'Mother...' _I glanced at the painting hanging above the fireplace. Though the canvas was worn and yellowed, and the colors faded, I could still make out the stunning image of what my mother once was. She had died giving birth to Lily, who she had passed her stunning pear green eyes and honey golden curls. I gave a small cough, looking at my reflection in the silver tin I'd bathed my sister in last night. My face was distorted and pale in the wavy texture of the metal, mixing my plain brown hair around with my mud brown eyes. I was no exceptional beauty, but I wasn't grotesque either. I had taken after my Father and his mother, though I longed to have the luminescent features Lily had stolen from my mother. Maybe then I'd be looked on as special.

"Oh quit it, Evelyn. Envy is one of the deadliest sins. God will surely punish you for it," I muttered, stirring the bacon and apple stew I was preparing for breakfast. We were running low on food and a few wrinkled apples and shriveled pork was all we had left. Adam had a habit of eating anything left out.

"Is breakfast ready Ev?" A voice called from the stairs. Speak of the devil. There the little porker was now.

"Almost Ad," was my smooth reply. "Is Lil up?"

"Evy!" My baby sister giggled, running up to me and clutching onto my leg. A smile brighter than dawn lit up her face as she gazed up at me.

"Good morning Lil," I murmured, picking up the toddler and holding her as I dished some stew out into bowls. Adam waltzed into the kitchen just as I was filling his bowl and kissed my cheek, taking the cracked pottery out of my hand.

"My dear little sisters, I wish you a good morning!" He exclaimed dramatically, sitting at the kitchen table and slurping directly out of the bowl. I laughed at his messiness, ignoring the pain building up in my chest. I passed him a spoon and set Lily down in a chair, placing her bowl in front of her.

"Eat up baby girl." Kissing her head, I proceeded to clean up the kitchen before sitting down to eat my own meal. But before I could take a bite, a coughing fit seized me. I turned away from my siblings in case I was contagious, hacking loudly into a handkerchief.

"Evy?" Lily whined with worry.

"It's nothing Lil," I cooed, attempting to eat again. I only got a few bites in before my brother spoke.

"Are you sure, Evelyn?"

I nodded. "Positive. I'll visit Mr. Anders today, though I'm sure I'm fine."

He looked skeptical, but shrugged it off. "If you say so. Oh, did you hear? Father may be coming home soon," Adam mumbled around a mouth of food. Instantly, I perked up.

"Really? How soon?" My excitement was hard to contain. After Mother died three short years ago, Father became the most important person in the world to me. Well...besides Adam and Lily. The point is, we were the best of friends; and I hoped it would always stay that way.

Adam shrugged as I returned to the present. "Hard to say. 'Soon' for Father could mean a few days or a few weeks. Depends on if he finds a rare item on the way here." I sighed. He was right. That's just how Father was. A silent atmosphere fell on us after that. Even Lily had stopped her childish humming. Maybe it was because we all missed Father, or maybe it was because of how tired we were. All that was clear was that when there came a knocking on the front door, the silence was shattered and Lily went back to humming. Adam cleared the dishes while I got up to answer the door. As I pulled open the heavy wooden thing, it rocking on rusty hinges, a tornado stormed into the house in a flurry of blonde hair and ruffled skirts.

"Evelynnnn~!" Katrina squealed, bringing me into the death grip she called a hug. My chest contracted painfully and I dry heaved against her shoulder.

"K-Katrina! C-Can't br-breath!" I gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry!" The walking perfume cloud released me as quickly as she could, watching with empathy as I sucked much needed air into my abused lungs. "Better? I am sorry Evelyn!" She sniffled, wiping nonexistent tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her. "What brings you here?"

"Huh?" The blonde blinked, mind a bit blank. "What brings me- oh! I was rifling through your kitchen last night and noticed you didn't really have any food, sooooo," she held up a rather large and bulging sack, "I brought some~!" Now it was my turn to draw a blank. I didn't recall inviting her here last night… Hesitantly, I grabbed the bag and peeked inside.

"Katrina...you didn't have to," I muttered, staring wide eyed at all the food. Bread, butter, milk, pork, beef, apples, and what looked to be cabbages lined the inside of the bag.

"Honestly Evelyn, we're friends. I'm always here to assist you, even when you don't ask." I looked up at her, what must have looked like the most ridiculous grin spread across my lips.

"Thank you. I-I'll find some way to repay you-" She waved me off before I could finish.

"Honestly, Evy, didn't you hear what I said? It's no trouble. None at all. I just wish you'd ask for help more." Her smile, kindness with a bit of a threat, immediately shut me up. I didn't fancy going up against Katrina and her wrath. Even if she did feel in a caring mood.

"If you say so…"

"Is that Ms. Rowland?" Adam called, striding into the front room. "Well, well, it appears it is." Leaning on a wall in all of his rugged glory, black curls spilling down his shoulders and coffee eyes shining, my brother flashed Katrina a playful smile. "Hello Katrina. How are you?"

"F-Fine, thank you," the blonde stammered, blushing brightly and twirling some of her curls around her finger. Chuckling, Adam winked at her. I began another coughing fit as the two blatantly flirted with each other. I couldn't help but imagine a future where they had kids. Three or four little ones running around, some with blonde curls and others with shaggy raven locks. Some with coffee eyes and others with baby blue. All would be tiny fragrance tornados like their mum or flirtatious bums like their father. The thought made me shiver. God help us if those two made babies together.

"Alright, alright," I said, interrupting some string of compliments Adam was wooing Katrina with. "Katrina, might you accompany me on a few errands?" As if waking from a dream, the blonde nodded her head.

"Okay. Goodbye, Adam. Have a pleasant morning," Katrina called, almost sadly, as she skipped out of the house. Grabbing a basket, I shoved the sack of food Katrina brought into his face.

"I'll be back before nightfall. And if you start pining for Katrina, just take a whiff of that. It has her scent all over it." I kissed his cheek and left him standing dumbfounded in the doorway as I ducked into the early morning sun and after Katrina.

That afternoon, as Katrina was walking me home, I glanced up in the middle of a coughing fit to see a strange man standing at the door of my house. Little did I know that my comfortable life would change then, that I'd be betrayed by everyone I had ever known, that I would lose my brother and sister _forever_. That dear Evelyn Balister would soon become a vampyric monster.

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Night or any of its characters, themes, etc. We only obsess over the books. Evelyn Balister/Ferox Wild belongs to EpicKitty8. Anastasia White belongs to IndigoPerson36. **

**Please favorite/comment for a possible shoutout. No flames of hate. **

**Kitty loves you~ **

**Stay weird- Indigo **


	2. Chapter 1: Anastasia

_Centuries before Zoey Redbird was thrown into a battle between Light and Darkness, two girls in the heart of the Salem Witch Trials were destined for much the same thing. Before she was marked, Anastasia was the Ugly Duckling, and the unwanted. Now, as she awakes in a new place, where barely anyone knows her, she can start over. With new friends, and her newfound affinity for water and fire, Anastasia is finally okay. Right?_

I should stop running. It won't make it better. I think my late dinner is soon to fly. Not good. I gasp as I hear the footsteps. And the laughing. It's like hunting game to them.

"Help me! Someone! Please!" I scream into the night. _Damn it, Anastasia!_ They know where to find me now. I trip in the dark, and fall into a tree. I hear the laughing getting closer, when a pair of eyes appears next to me. I sucked in a breath. They're unearthly, the eyes.

They're big, and a shade of blue I've never seen before, and glowing faintly. I can't see the whites, and I stop breathing. It's a cat.

'_Mrow?'_ It asks me, the eyes tilting slightly. I like cats.

The crashing sound of the men stops suddenly, and an eerie silence settles over the dark forest.

Anastasia White." Someone mutters.

I flinch at the sound of my name and look up. All I see is the pale moon. No… It's a face. With weird blue markings like tattoos I've seen outlaws have twirling around his face and a crescent moon at the top and center of his forehead.

It's one of _them_.

I shudder as he opens his eyes, and stares down at me, expressionless. His eyes are fathomless pits of gray. Steel gray. His skin is like white marble, blemish-less and faultless. He's beautiful.

"Anastasia White! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits with the House of Night." He cries in a soft voice like silk.

I had heard legends of things like this happening, but never to anyone I knew. Not near the Woods.

"No!" I shout as he points a finger at me, and my vision turns a heavenly white with blazing pain.

_Earlier that day….._

"Anastasia! You haven't spoken all day, you pitiful girl!" I jump.

"Sorry Mother." I mumble, frowning down at my crocheting.

"You better be." My mother smiles at her friends who are sitting all around us. "I raised this one right, didn't I? Always listens and never talks back." My mother's friends all nod.

"I can see you in every bit of her, Mary." One of them calls. My mother beams, but I heard the atrocity and acid in the friend's voice. I am one of the ugliest creatures on God's green earth to them, and my mother is no different. Apart from the fact my mother is married to the wealthiest man in the town, and my father is the wealthiest man in town. My mother's 'friends' are leeches, hoping to maybe get their children married to one of my siblings.

"Mrs White." A maid appears at the door.

"Yes?" My mother asks without turning around.

"The young master is home." She says, her eyes trained on the floor.

I get up. "Anthony?" I ask, and the maid nods to the priceless rugs that cover the floor. I set down my soon-to-be blanket and rush to the door.

"Anastasia? Where are you going?" I hear my mother say.

"I'm going to welcome Anthony home. I should think that he would like to see a friendly face." I don't hear Mother's rejection, so I gather my skirts and pelt down the hallway, to the front room where a group of young men sit, drinking beer and coffee. In the center of the mess, a handsome man of maybe sixteen is laughing loudly, and telling a story. He notices me and beckons me over.

As I get to his chair, he grins at me wickedly and stands up, pulling me into a hug that smells like smoke and perfume. The smoke is his, perfume is mine.

"It's been a while, eh?" He says. "Everyone! Listen here!" He smiles at me, then out to the crowd. "My little sister here is twelve now!" The crowds cheers. "She's quite the ugly duckling, eh?" He smirks. "But what happens to the ugly duckling, Ladies and gentlemen? It becomes beautiful! It turns into a swan!" He's obviously drunk. Along with the rest of the crowd.

"Anthony!" A pretty girl calls out. "Let the poor girl go! You're killing her!" Anthony unwraps his arms, and I see that my once pale blue dress is now gray, brown, and black.

"Thank you, Anthony." I smirk.

"Anytime, sister!" He jeers.

Someone tugs on my arm, and when I reel around, I see the second eldest child in the family. Emily.

"You let him hug you?" She asks, her perfect blue eyes wide and incredulous. "Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up." Emily leads me out of the front room and up the stairs to my room. She instantly goes to my closet and pulls out a pink dress that would flatter _her_ pale blue eyes and black hair, but not my pale, almost colorless black-bue eyes and dark brown, almost back hair. "Not this," she says, holding it up to me. "Or this one." A pale blue dress that, again, would look lovely on her. "This, though, is perfect!"

She holds up a pretty pale green one and immediately stuffs me into it, discarding the soiled one on the floor. "Perfect." She smiles at me, then frowns as she sees my hair. "What on Earth is that?" She asks, and without waiting for an answer, she unravels my hair from its lousy up-do, and starts to braid it.

"You know, I don't understand how you can admire Anthony. He's a pig. I'm sorry, but he is." I frown at her statement. "If you hadn't noticed, his friends all spend their free time in the whore house." She shudders out. "If you call people like them friends, you're sure to end up in one. Paying or getting paid."

I nod, and frown deeper. "Anthony doesn't go. Right?" I suddenly feel as though I don't really know Anthony.

"I don't know. And we both never need to." She finished with my braid. "Now. My friend is hosting a party to welcome Anthony home." I turn to look at her.

"This concerns me how?" My sister smiles at me.

"My friend invited the two of us to go to the party." Emily shook my shoulders gently. "This is your chance to finally get noticed. Anthony was right, you know." I raise an eyebrow at her. "But you aren't _quite_ an ugly duckling anymore." She hugs me. "This will be good for you."

_At the Party…_

I tug at my dress. Emily dressed me in one of her old ones (we're about the same size). White and light green, with a matching hat, Emily said I looked perfect.

"Anastasia, darling, you look acceptable, for the first time in a long time." Darcy Darling said, her blond curls bouncing as she tittered.

"Yes, thank you, Darcy." I mumble.

"You know, I must say, I think we were all surprised when you invited her to the party. You usually only invite one of the White's." A tall brunette ventured.

"Are you saying I have impaired judgment?" Darcy said, frowning deeply at the girl.

The girl paled. "Oh, heavens no! I was merely stating the fact that Emily is usually the only White you invite to parties like this!" The girl cried. Darcy was the most well liked girl in the whole town, and the eldest of Emily's friends, and the only one who was married. To Paul, the oldest child of Mother's, naturally. She was the next Mother, with every woman trying to please her, befriend her, and be on her good side.

"I thought so." Darcy smiles innocently. "Thank you for joining us, Anastasia, Emily."

"It has been a pleasure." Emily says, glowing in her pink dress.

"No, the pleasure was all mine." Darcy says.

"Yes, well, thank you for inviting us, I think it's time to leave." Emily says, taking my elbow.

We leave quickly, waving goodbye to friends, and nodding to others. We collect our cloaks and head outside. The wind is chilly, and biting into my cheeks. To get back home, we must go through the woods, and away from civilization. Yay. As soon as we step into the woods, I hear laughing. And not good laughing, bad laughing. The tell-tale sign of the drunk man.

"Ani." Emily gasps. We both know what drunk men mean. Either they go to the whore house, or they find a whore for themselves. "Be quiet." She warns, and we go off to the very edge of the road, hurrying.

The footsteps are clearer now, and gaining on us.

"Ani, go into the woods. They won't follow you there." She whispers.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll….. I'll figure that out once you're safe. Now go!" She pushes me farther into the brush, just as the laughter catches up to us.

"Well look at this pretty thing!" A voice calls.

"Run Emily!" I cry, then fling myself into the brush, expecting her to follow.

"There was another one, go get 'er!" A second voice cries, and the crashing begins.


End file.
